


Mávro Cháos

by curiosi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, I just want a haikyuu mafia au, Lots of bad words, Lots of guns and knives and blades, M/M, Mafia AU, Other, a sicilian mafia format, also a government au in disguise, basically i made japan a problematic country for our problematic characters, i wanna use a yakuza one but idk how they work :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosi/pseuds/curiosi
Summary: It has only been 4 months since Hinata started college. On the second week of the ninth month of the year, what seems to be a peaceful college life crumbled after he and  Miya Atsumu ended up eavesdropping a conversation of two students, Kageyama Tobio and Sakusa Kiyoomi that seems to be not related at all, but are actually siblings and sons of a mafia don.Or me just thinking that what if my top 5 black haired haikyuu characters were siblings and their father is a don (mafia leader). I honestly just want a mafia au[HIATUS BC I MIGHT REWRITE]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 67
Kudos: 142





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I also don't beta read sometimes but I'm gonna try to fix my mistakes alsjskjzjdla :"))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue. This happened 3 months into the future from the original timeline of the story. This is basically a sneak peek to the future and also to the relationship of the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know that the conversations would be mysterious because you wouldn't know who's who but that's the point so... 
> 
> But patience, please. Characters will be revealed at the end.

December 24, 20××, 23:48

"Are you all in your positions?"

"Yeah. I can see you all in my rifle's scope right now, want me to prove it?" 

"I swear to your fucking father that if you actually tried proving it, I'll cut you open with my scalpel and gift your beating heart to your lover."

"Hey! Don't badmouth my father. He's your father too." 

"... Did he just disregard the whole scalpel thing?"

"He just did." 

"Quiet now boys. This is getting idiotic."

"Oh milady, you know you like us better in this state."

"What state? The suicidal assholes state?" 

"I'm sorry but I'm not suicidal and i still want to live so can you all stop fucking around and do this seriously."

"What a disgrace! Our father would've disowned you by now for being so serious." 

"No need. On the day that I knew you lot were my siblings, I already disowned myself."

"When? When you were 10?"

"Nope, it was when I was still a zygote."

"...What kind of conversation are we even still having?"

"Oops, now stay alert. I don't want them discovering us already."

"Just as I said earlier, this could be a one way trip to the afterlife. If you all still want our genes and blood to stay in this world, then stay alive."

"But, we all like men."

"Surrogacy is a thing, sweetheart."

"But is it ethical?"

"You've been part of the mafia since who knows when and you still have the gal to think about ethics?"

"If we indeed ended up taking that one way trip, or something cruel like me being the only one who followed our parents, I'd open the gates of heaven for y'all."

"Correction fucker. What made you think that our parents are in heaven? I'm betting our youngest's heart that they are in hell right now. So rather than the gates of heaven, open the gates of hell."

"Why are we betting on my heart and why do you want our hearts so badly?!"

"It's because I'm fucking studying cardiology, dumbass."

"Oh yeah~ Hell! Right! I forgot about my homie, Lucifer!"

"...These bastards would be the death of me."

"But seriously now, I don't want any of you dying." 

Then what seems to be an eternity of bickering was ended abruptly by this certain sentence. Silence took the stage and it sure didn't help in calming the tense atmosphere. They can respectively hear the rapid beating of their own heart. They occasionally gasped for air that seems to deprive them of oxygen.   
  


It was the eve of Christmas and yet here they are weapons ready. With the slightest touch of the winter air, they shiver. Shivering because they feel cold or maybe scared or nervous or even exhilarated. Whatever the reason may be, their resolve is unchanged. The outside of their body might get numb with the freezing temperature but they are warm. Because inside them, something continuously burns. It was an inextinguishable fire that has been fueled by various events and emotionsthat has piled up for the past few months. A snow or a blizzard can't put it off now. 

It was now or never. If chaos can answer their questions, then let it befall. After what seems like hours of deafening silence, a scoff has surprised them but at the same time helped them ease their tensions. 

"There's no way I would let myself die tonight. I had planned that this year and definitely this year, I will ride Santa Claus' sleigh." 

"Newsflash! He ain't real"

"Now don't go breaking a child's fantasy."

"240 seconds before initiation of RD Plan."

"What the hell is RD plan?"

"As far as I know, its extensive name is _"Revenge Daddy Plan"_ hence RD Plan."

"And who the fuck named it like that?"

"I did, fourth child. Got any problem?"

"Milady, why did you let him name it?"

"He said that he was the oldest thus he had the highest authority. 210 seconds."

"After this plan, we need to fix your naming sense."

"What the fuck is wrong with it? It's the fucking goal so it's the name of the plan!"

"Well, Plan A would've been better." 

"No context and boring. You're the one who should fix your naming sense."

"I was obviously just comparing, first child."

"Whatever fourth child."

"...Mávro cháos Plan."

"What?"

"It means black chaos in Greek. Our father was nicknamed as Kharon from the Greek Mythology the one who delivers the dead in the underworld for a coin, and since we are his spawns, we're something that's much worse than him. And so, what's worse than delivering death?"

"180 seconds."

"Uh, nothing?"

"It's creating chaos. If death is brought to someone, it is silent and serene. But chaos, oh man chaos, it is something that can defy everything in this world. It is everlasting, noisy and definitely not serene. And with chaos, we're gonna disrupt this world's rotation." 

"Then where did you get the black?"

"Simple, because we're all black haired." 

"..."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Alright, okay we get it. You win. The plan's name is now fancy."

"150 seconds before initiation of Mávro Cháos plan."

"Okay bastards, this is the day that we've been waiting for. It's been 3 months ever since our father, a.k.a the black death, has been killed, which is ironic by the way. And for the past 3 months, we had mourned, we met new people, we fought, we loved, we cried, we were broken and in short we were a fucking mess. And us, the fucking mess, is right here, right now, trying to clean up our father's leftover problems. And also revenge his death."

"120 seconds."

"And to be honest with you all, I'm fucking shaking right now."

"Fucker you don't have the right to be shaking right now you're holding the rifle."

"Fuck, I need a smoke."

"Hey first child, calm down."

"Okay, okay, how about this? Any possible death wish? You know, just in case. Starting from our youngest. Tobio, what's yours?"

"I want you to burn my body then sprinkle the ashes through the air using Santa Claus' sleigh."

"That's kinda dark and why are you still caught up with Santa Claus? Moving along, fourth child what's yours?"

"Take my heart and send it to Atsumu."

"What's with your obsession with hearts? And that's fucking darker than Tobio but I guess its, romantic?"

"No, I'm not trying to be romantic. I want to fucking scare him." 

"Let's forget about Kiyoomi's request. Third child, what's yours?"

"If this plan was successful, tell them I was the one who named it." 

"Can someone take this seriously? But regarding that, yeah we'll say it was named by the great Keiji. Now Kiyoko, milady, what's yours?"

"I don't fucking want roses, I want red spider lilies on my funeral." 

"Now that's a decent death wish."

"How about you Tetsurou? What's yours?"

The other four siblings waited for his answer. But instead of being answered by Tetsurou's death wish, a familiar song was broadcasted through their respective earpieces.

45 seconds

  
  


_When love breaks up_

_When the dawn light wakes up_

  
  


With their father's favorite song playing, they readied themselves using various methods. Deep breaths, stretches, jumps, and double checking their weapons. They are more than ready to start chaos. 

25 seconds.

  
  


_A new life is born_

  
  


"...I want you bastards to stay alive." Tetsurou answered

10 seconds

  
  


_Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough_

  
  


"It's not a wish. It's an order." 

3 

2

1

_Now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was "Breakthru" by Queen. Listen to it while reading the last part and it will hit differently I swear.
> 
> I live for sakusa and kuroo being at each other's throat


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right now, we don't know who killed him yet. But it was probably a mafia gang. Only a few knew of our father's death so keep your mouth shut." 
> 
> Atsumu froze. His head was throbbing so hard he had to close his left eye shut. They're in deep shit like the characters in the movies. And so he silently prayed. He prays that if this really is like a scene in a movie, then heaven and hell be damned don't let cliché shit happen. And if it did happen, he'll laugh his guts out. Literally. 
> 
> Then, Hinata's phone suddenly rang. 
> 
> "Haha fuck, I'm gonna cry." Atsumu whined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a 3k word chapter but haha here's a 5k. My hands are now shaking omg
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> P.s. pls be patient with Hinata :"(

_We dance round in a ring and suppose,_

_But the Secret sits in the middle and knows._

_\- Robert Frost, The Secret Sits_

* * *

_September 16, 20×× 13:32:47_

"Fuck!" The ginger haired hissed while running as he glared at his watch praying that the hands of it will miraculously turn back 40 minutes when he wasn't running late for his class yet. 

He looked at the sky while continuously running. His act caused him to slightly squint his eyes with the not too bright greeting of the sun as it was blanketed by thick clouds. The cold wind tickled him as it blew on the parts of his body that are exposed and with sweat beads racing down. He's now angry at the weather for choosing to be good at such a bad day. _His_ bad day.

He grimaced as he remembered how disastrous his morning had become. Every Monday, he only had one class for the day which starts at 1 pm. With too much free time on his schedule, he thought of taking advantage of it by working two part time jobs. He'll serve orders and wash dishes at a family restaurant in the morning. Then after his class, he'll babysit children at the community center until 6 pm. He had the day figured out so that he can't afford to mess up his time schedule.

But of course for his case, life would always give him lemons. And hell he does not have the time to make a lemonade. He reached for his back and scowled, still feeling the newly mopped tiled floor he had fallen into when he was scrambling his way back to his shouting boss after he had put the plates that needed to be washed in the sink. He's thankful that he wasn't holding those plates when he slipped. He made a disgruntled sound after he remembered the fight he had with his boss a while ago.

_"Sir, I have to leave for my class now."_

_"What?! Can't you see this lunch time rush?!"_

_"My shift was supposed to end at 11. It's already 12:45 and I got class at 1. Please let me go sir."_

_"I said no! Fuck, go back to the kitchen!"_

_Still in front of his boss, the orange haired lad sighed, took his apron and cap off aggressively like it was scorching him and threw it on the floor. He then said, "You know what? Fuck you and this god damn restaurant and the foul food you serve. I'm leaving."_

_He turned around, got his things and opened the back door with its hinges squeaking. Damn he wished he just knocked it down._

He fisted his right hand and bite hard into it, looked at the mark he had made for a second then he continued to run faster. He'll just worry about getting fired later.

* * *

As he reached the floor where the room for his class is designated, he saw swarms of students leave a certain room. And _oh god_ those students were his classmates.

"Ah fuck, class has ended early today," he tilt his head up and put his hands on his hips while gasping for air. He can feel his throbbing heart wanting to escape his body. He felt his mouth completely saliva-less and he desperately wanted to scratch the inside of his throat. Then, he bowed his head down, heaved a long sigh and crouched while running his hand through his hair. _Damn this day_ he thought.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

At the mention of his name, he froze for a second and his head slowly looked up at the person who called out to him. He was greeted by a girl who has blonde hair and light brown eyes concernedly looking at him. Hinata's mood lightened but instead of showing a smile, he faked a sniffle. 

"Yachi!" he devastatingly shouted while standing up to hug the young girl in front of him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" the girl, Yachi Hitoka, asked while chuckling and returning the hug.

"I missed our class and had a really bad day this morning," he said solemnly while pouting

Then before Yachi can say anything, they were interrupted by a low grumble that came from Hinata's stomach.They looked at each other with wide eyes. 

Yachi then chuckled and said, "I think you also missed your lunch." 

"Well, you won't buy it if I told you it was just thunder, would you?"

"Yeah, I won't. Come on, I'll treat you," she said while dragging Hinata to go to the cafeteria

  
  


* * *

"Yachi, I can pay for my meal." Hinata tried convincing once more.

"I told you I'll treat you!" 

"You don't have to! Here, see, I have enough money," he showed his wallet that had some cash on it.

Yachi brought out her card, pointed it towards him and threatened, "I'll buy you lunch or I'll slice you with this card."

Hinata gulped and gestured his hands like he's being arrested, "Okay, okay. Pay for it, go broke, I don't care. Freaking rich kids." 

"Hinata!" Yachi tried to shout angrily but her face betrayed her by showing a smile instead of a frown.

After getting their orders, they settled into a table that was near the door so that, as Hinata said, _"So I can immediately run to go to my next job"_. They sat across each other, as Hinata was munching on his lunch and Yachi with her fruit shake, the latter was the first one to break the silence.

"Hinata, tell me what happened this morning."

Hinata swallowed and cleared his throat, "So, I worked overtime to help them because they needed more crew in the restaurant. And I only planned to stay for like an hour, but it was so hectic and I just got dragged everywhere, cleaning, serving, and washing. I accidentally slipped on the floor once and that's on me so it was fine. My work was going great so far.

"Then, when I saw that it was almost time for our class, I _calmly_ , note that," he pointed at Yachi, "calmly told my boss that I have to leave. Then he _angrily_ told me not to so I explained again, _calmly_. He insisted no and said fuck, so I lose it. I removed my cap and apron, threw it on the floor and said that his food was awful and left." Hinata said while gesturing his hands accordingly to the action in his story.

"You.. just left? Like that?" Yachi asked with her eyebrows raised and eyes blinking with disbelief

With the event of his morning finally catching up to him, and the realization of the possible result of his reckless rebellion, he let his head slam on the table and whined, "Nooooo! I'm gonna get fired. I haven't got my salary yet!" 

"You should rest. It's only monday and you're already this tired. Skip your second job."

"I can't. They pay a lot you know. 2500 yen per hour. So, I'll get 7500 by 6." Hinata protested

"I'll pay you ten thousand just to stay with me." Yachi offered

Hinata lifted his head from the table, glared at her and sharply said, "I'm _not_ a hooker."

"That's–! Not in that way!" Yachi said after choking on air

"Pft. Calm down. I was just joking." Hinata said while laughing

"But, really. You should rest. After all," Yachi then pulled out a big cream folder from her tote bag and gave it to Hinata, "they returned this."

Hinata snatched it immediately, his face twisted as he looked down at the folder that is now in his hands.

"Did you.. open it?" He hesitantly asked Yachi 

Yachi sighed then put her two thumbs between the crease where Hinata's eyebrows aggressively met and tried to stretch it back to normal.

"Ease this. Don't worry, I didn't look at all." she assured Hinata

"I'm sorry. Thank you." 

The folder was his portfolio for the year. Portfolio where his sketches and painting are compiled. He opened it, eyebrows creasing once again as he saw his professor's note inside

_Your paintings are superb as ever. Every color, line, and curve played their roles. But, once again, they weren't synchronized. They played different songs at the same time. The message didn't get through. Where did your heart go, Mr. Hinata? The paintings you submitted a year ago in your school application speaks louder than your paintings now. I hope colors will once again fill your heart._

_\- Signed by Mr. Takeda_

Of course, a year ago, his paintings were something. They were beautiful. At that time, his heart was content, continuously bursting with colors. Then, seven months ago, he happily teared up with the news that he was accepted at his dream school and was granted full scholarship. At that time, he was still creating paintings that produced beautiful melodies. But that was seven months ago. Six months ago, he stopped creating harmonies. The colors remained untouched. The canvas white as the clouds. 

_If only it didn't happen. If only it didn't happen. If only it didn't happen. If only._

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to his left and saw his freckled friend smiling at him

"Are you okay? You look pale." the new addition worried.

"Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked to the young man who then sat next to Yachi

"Well, I'm here to get her." Yamaguchi then put his hand around Yachi

"Urgh, disgustingly sweet as always." Hinata complained

"Haha don't change the topic Hinata. What's wrong?"

Sometimes, he hates how he can easily be read by his friends.

"Other than the facts that I fell on the floor at my work, the possibility of getting fired from said work and my failed portfolio, I'm fine, everything's good." 

"That, sucks." Yamaguchi said sympathetically

"I was also late for my only class."

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright, okay? Today's just like one of your bad days. Tomorrow's gonna be better. Just rest for today." Yamaguchi assured him

"Yeah, can't wait to see what could go wrong more today."

"Hinata." Yamaguchi called to him like a father disciplining his son.

"Okay dad, I'll rest. For only 10 minutes then I have to go babysit some little heathens." 

"Hinata!" both Yamaguchi and Yachi said

"Just leave. Go, shoo." Hinata waved towards his friends

Then both his friends looked at each other and got up.

"You. Rest." Yachi insisted accompanied with wide eyes

"7500 is gonna go to waste!" Hinata said

"I'll pay you double." Yamaguchi said 

"And for the second time, I'm not a hooker!" 

Then the three of them laughed and Hinata waved goodbye at the couple.

He finished his lunch, cleaned up his table and proceeded to leave the cafeteria. Once he was outside, he received seven _dings_ of notification. Six of them were from Yamaguchi and Yachi

**_《_ ** _Yamaguchi sent you 15000 yen_ **_》_ **

**_《_ ** _Yachi sent you 10000 yen_ **_》_ **

**_《_ ** _Yachi: Go home and rest Hinata._ **_》_ **

**_《_ ** _Yachi: or else i will tell this to Daichi-san!!_ **_》_ **

**_《_ ** _Yamaguchi: make sure you eat your dinner hooker_ **_》_ **

**_《_ ** _Yamaguchi: if you returned our money back, we'll disown you_ **_》_ **

He replied to their messages with a, _i h8 u all freaking rich kids_ and checked the other notification

 **_《_ ** _: hey where are u?? Come here at the photography studio._ **_》_ **

As he was reading the message, another message was sent by the same number

 **_《_ ** _: the old one v( >○<)v _ **_》_ **

His eyes widen at the last message and he immediately runs on the way to the building where the old photography studio is located.

* * *

Once he was in front of the door of the old photography studio, he knocked twice then the door opened 

"Shou-chan! Ya made it!" the man who opened the door greeted while smiling

"Atsumu-san! You did it!" Hinata said as he walked inside and high fived the man

"Yah! Cleaned it up 'while ago." Atsumu said

"When did they approve?" Hinata asked

At Hinata's first week of school, he found a camera bag left alone on one of the benches in the university's park. He looked inside, and expectedly there was a camera and an ID. He called the number in the ID and then decided to meet with the person who owned it. That's where he met 4th year fine arts-photography student Miya Atsumu. They became friends and Atsumu had always said in their conversations that he wanted to restore the old studio. And now, he finally got authority over it.

"Yesterday! They called me and I was even half 'wake at that time. They said that they'll leave the restoration to me so, 'ere 'tis." 

"I'm happy for you." Hinata said while genuinely smiling

"Thanks. C'mere take a look at this." Atsumu said while gesturing for Hinata to follow him to enter another room that's more inner. The door has a _"Dark room"_ sign. But before Atsumu opened the door, he turned off the lights in the outer room.

"Are you secretly gonna kill me?" Hinata jokingly asked

"No! I can't let any bright light enter this room." Atsumu explained while pointing his thumb at the door of the dark room

"Ah." Hinata nodded

Atsumu then opened the door and Hinata followed then closed the door behind him. It was almost pitch black dark inside but there was a red light streak lightly illuminating the room. Inside.the room was a table which was placed a meter away from the door. In the table there were three trays with liquids and Hinata could smell the light chemical scent in them. He looked closer at the trays and saw a floating photo at the one of the trays.

"I've always wanted to develop the photos on my film camera all by myself, so this really is a dream come true." Atsumu said. Then, he carefully removed the photo from the tray using a little wooden tongs then hanged it at the further side of the room. Hinata followed him and walked to look at the line of photos near the wall. 

He saw various things and people. There was one photo where he recognized the people in it. It was Atsumu's twin and his boyfriend smiling smugly at the camera. Hinata chuckled as he remembered Atsumu calling him one night asking if he can sleep over because his brother and his brother's boyfriend were noisy having sex and Atsumu was bawling his eyes out while screaming on the phone saying, _"Their moans are a nightmare! Please pick me up!"_

"Do you want to try developing one?" Atsumu asked

"Yeah I wanna try!" 

"'Kay follow me." Atsumu said

They went out and back to the _outer_ room where the negative strips and other things were placed. Atsumu went into a table that had a light emitting on it. On the table are spread of negative strips.

"Pick one. Here use this loupe." Atsumu said and handed Hinata a small, black square with a circle of glass in the center.

"This is a magnifying glass." Hinata mockingly said while holding out the object

"'Tis a loupe. But y'ah 'tis like a magnifying glass or whatever."

Hinata put the loupe near his left eye and closed his right eye. He looked at the negative strips closely trying to find one that interests him. Then he found one. One that he'll want to use as reference in his painting later on.

Hinata grabbed the strip and turned to Atsumu, "I want this one."

"Okay so this," Atsumu said while sliding a black, small box shaped equipment in front of Hinata, "it's called a negative carrier. Ya see this little box screen on top of it?" He asked which Hinata nodded to. He then continued, "Once we open this one, get yer strip, turn it around, then place it to that little screen specifically on the image you wanted." 

Hinata then followed Atsumu's instructions. "Should I close it?" he asked Atsumu that was currently busy finding something

Atsumu turned around with a dropper-like object on his hand and said, "yah, close it. Okay now, this." He said while raising the said object, "is called a puffer brush," he handed the object to Hinata, "now get that negative carrier and use that puffer brush to remove dust."

Hinata then squeezed the puffer brush as it blew out small air to remove the dust that might have settled on the little screen of the carrier.

"Okay what now?" Hinata asked

"Let's go back to the dark room," Atsumu said. 

They went back and on a corner near the finished photos was a machine that Atsumu called an enlarger. He then put the carrier in the enlarger and turned it on. The image was projected on an easel that was on the table. 

"Now ya raise or lower the enlarger head so ya can size and frame y'er image. Then, twist this one right 'ere, this small wheel on the right of the head which is called the focus wheel, so you can adjust the focus of course."

"Is this enough?" Hinata asked after completing Atsumu's instructions.

"Hm, y'ah, tha's good." Atsumu confirmed. Then he grabbed a very tiny version of a telescope, put it on top of the photo paper and peeked into it, circling the wheel for optimal sharpness.

Atsumu then did almost everything else quickly. Adjusting the lens aperture, putting the filter, taking out the photo paper, giving the exposure, etc. 

"Okay, here's your photo." Atsumu said handing Hinata a blank paper

"This. Is blank." Hinata said while staring at the paper

"I's not yet finished! Go soak that on the first tray, the one on your left." 

Hinata went to the table and slid the paper onto the first tray. Then slowly, the photo developed. He now saw it largely. A photo of sunflowers in a field, all of them looking up towards the sun's direction except for one. That one sunflower was bowing and wasn't looking at the sun at all. 

"Hey, sixty seconds up." Atsumu said while lifting the paper out using tongs. Then, he transferred it into the second tray. After 10 seconds, he transferred the photo into the third tray letting it soak there for 30 seconds

"Pick it up and soak it in there for 2 minutes. Then hang it." Atsumu said while pointing at the table that is located at the side of the wall where the door is. 

Hinata nodded and went to the table and saw a tray of water. He soaked the paper in there for 2 minutes. Then he picked it up, went to the strings of photos and clipped it there to dry. 

"Where did you get this one?" Hinata asked while pointing at his newly developed photo

Atsumu walked towards him to look at the photo, "Hm, I think it was just this summer. Me and Samu were on our way back to our hometown when we saw a field of sunflowers. Told 'im to stop the car, then took some photos. And I saw this one, not looking at the sun while everyone was. So, I took it and there."

"Can I have it? I wanna use it as reference for a painting." Hinata asked

"Uh yeah sure," Atsumu shrugged then looked at Hinata, "but when are you gonna start painting for real? Without using my photos as reference?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes 

"When was the last time you saw felt something and said, _"Ah! I should paint this!"_ ?" Atsumu asked

"If you're gonna tell me to find an inspiration or listen to my heart, then it's useless. I don't have any of those. Not anymore." Hinata said while looking at the floor with nails digging his palms.

"Okay I won't push anymore." Atsumu sighed, "but, I'm always here to help, okay?"

Hinata lifted his head to look at Atsumu. He was greeted by a small smile and soft looking eyes. He had seen those kind eyes and smile. From Yamaguchi, Yachi and now with Atsumu too. Now he feels like shit for being a secretive friend. But he can't just let it out. He can't just let it go. He doesn't want his friends to suffer because he's suffering. But, he chose to. Life chose him to. 

"I- " Hinata was about to say something when he was interrupted by sudden shouts from the outer room.

He and Atsumu looked at each other with wide eyes visibly surprised by the foreign sounds. 

"Sorry, I forgot to lock the first door," Hinata whispered

"I's fine," Atsumu replied by whispering too

They slowly inched towards the door, tip toeing their way. They silently lean on the door to hear more of what's happening. 

"Fucking let go of me." The first voice said. Like someone put a pile of snow under their backs, they felt shivers just by the voice alone.

Then they heard a sigh and a second voice said, "I'm sorry. You shou– if only you told me earlier then I wouldn't get this mad. If only."

 _If only indeed_ Hinata thought

"Well, eldest child and milady insisted not to. They're worried that you'll break." coldly explained by the first voice 

The second voice then huffed and said, "Then tell them I'm not a fucking kid anymore! I'm also his son and I deserve to know the truth! I deserve to know it straight from my siblings! But instead, I heard it through my soldiers gossiping!"

Then there was silence that lasted for a while. Hinata and Atsumu who were confused by the conversation thought that the other two men had left. Atsumu was about to open the door when the first voice spoke

"Have you calmed down now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just– I can't believe that father is dead." the second voice answered

Atsumu felt something squirm at the bottom of his stomach. They weren't supposed to hear this kind of conversation. He felt his lips chapped and when the hell did he get so thirsty? 

"Right now, we don't know who killed him yet. But it was probably a mafia gang. Only a few knew of our father's death so keep your mouth shut." the first voice said

Atsumu froze. He thought that maybe Hinata did too. He wanted to cut off his ears to not hear more of the danger that they are suddenly in. His head was throbbing so hard he had to close his left eye shut. But surprisingly, his heart was silent. It wasn't beating fast? Oh bad news, it stopped beating for a moment, afraid that it will make a noise which will result in their discovery. The situation they're in is inescapable. They're in deep shit like the characters in the movies. And so he silently prayed. He prays that if this really is like a scene in a movie, then heaven and hell be damned don't let cliché shit happen. And if it did happen, he'll laugh his guts out. Literally. 

Then, Hinata's phone suddenly rang. 

"Haha fuck, I'm gonna cry." Atsumu whined

Hinata grabbed Atsumu's hand and said, "Atsumu-san, we're gonna run for it." 

"Wha-" 

Then Hinata opened the door and ran while pulling Atsumu with him. But they were held back when someone pulled Atsumu. They plunged back and almost fell on their back. Then someone yanked Hinata by his collar but Hinata swinged his free hand to the head of the person and tried to run once again. But then, Atsumu let his hand go and shouted, "Run! Go!" 

Hinata hesitated and looked at the person he hit in the head that is now on the floor and then to the person who is now holding a scalpel against Atsumu's throat. Hinata looked at Atsumu once more, shut his eyes and ran out.

"Ha, he really did leave you here," the man who owned the first voice and the one who's holding Atsumu with a scalpel said, "okay back to business." he continued then threw Atsumu to the wall. 

He pushed Atsumu against it by putting his right leg in between Atsumu's thighs. He tilted Atsumu's head up using the scalpel. Then Atsumu took that chance to look at the man who scared the shit out of him even just with his voice.

 _Fucking pretty._ Atsumu thought. _Fucking pretty dangerous._

"Hey," the man said. The word slowly left his mouth and was loud as a whisper. It once again sent shivers against Atsumu's spine, "what's your name?"

Atsumu gulped, "Atsumu. Miya Atsumu."

"I see. I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Hinata ran. Continuously. _Fuck, what really could go wrong this day, huh?_ His chest felt like there was an elephant residing in there. This made it hard for him to run faster. His legs felt like its bones had left him. His eyes were slowly clouding, interrupting his clear vision. 

Then he heard a ring. Right, someone called him. He must tell someone. He reached for his phone in his pocket and at that he saw it. At his forearm, near his elbow, was a syringe, its content completely injected in his body. He removed it hastily and the needle scraped against his skin. He then wondered, when? How? Why didn't he feel it being injected to him? _Fuck my head hurts_. His eyes now completely clouded. His legs finally gave up. And now he's fallen somewhere. 

* * *

He opened his eyes rather quickly and saw a head looking at him. A child's head. A child's head?

"Ah! Shi-chan he's awake!" exclaimed by the boy who was on his chest seconds ago.

Hinata stood up and felt his head slightly throb. _What is happening?_

"Hey you're finally awake." A man with silver hair greeted him.

"S–sugawara-san? What? How? Where?" Hinata stammered. _Why am I at the community center?_

"What? Suddenly forgot your vocabulary?" Sugawara jokingly asked

"What happened?" Hinata asked

Sugawara tilted his head by the side and looked at him like he was not making sense, "You were trying to make a child fall asleep but it was you who ended up falling asleep? That's what happened."

_So it was a dream?_

"What was?" Suga asked

"Huh? Haha, did I say that loudly?" Hinata confusingly asked

"Yeah. So, what was your dream about?"

"Ah nothing. Just some mafia bs haha." Hinata said

"Hmm. Well we only have 1 more child waiting to be picked up then we'll be able to leave."

"Okay." Hinata answered. He then grabbed his phone to text his friends about his weird dream.

While texting, he asked Sugawara questions.

"Suga-san, didn't you say that you're privately babysitting children?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I am." Suga answered

"How are they like?" Hinata asked once again, still tapping on his phone

"They're rowdy, rude, and ridiculous! They're literal spawns of Satans!" Suga huffed while answering 

"You literally describe every children in the world." Hinata said finally looking up from his phone to meet Suga's eyes

"Yeah. But my children, they're different." Suga smugly answered, "Why'd you suddenly asked anyway?" He asked

"Well-" 

Then someone entered the room. It was the parent of the last child.

"Oh, Miss Hiro! Hinata, go gather your things, we're finally going home." Suga said with a wink

He followed what was said and surely he saw his bag and portfolio at the employee's locker. So was it really just a dream? He grabbed his things and went back to the main room.

"Got your things?" Suga asked

Hinata lifted his bag as a response

"Let's go then. I'll drive you home. 

"You don't have to." Hinata said as they walked out of the room.

Suga locked the door and they climbed down the stairs of the community center. Once they were out, Suga insisted that he'll drive Hinata home once again.

"Come on. It's almost 8 pm. I can't have you going home alone at this time."

"I'll be fine. I'm already an adult." 

"You're 19," Suga said, "come now. Boss' order."

Hinata sighed, "Fine. Where should I go?"

"Oh here, sit at the back, I actually have someone with me." Suga answered as he opened the car door to the seats at the back of the driver. Hinata entered while Suga shut the door close. He then saw a beautiful woman seated at the shotgun seat of the car.

"Uh, hi?" Hinata said

The woman had long silk black hair and grey eyes hidden behind square framed glasses. Beautiful doesn't define her enough.

"Good evening," the woman said and smiled at him

Suga finally entered. And sat at the driver's seat

"Hinata, meet Shimizu. Shimizu, meet Hinata." Suga introduced

Hinata bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah me too." Shimizu answered

"Are you, you know, a thing?" Hinata asked

"No! Unfortunately, I don't swing that way. And, she's one of my children." Suga answered

"Wait-what?" Hinata asked his eyebrows scrunching

"Yeah, you'll meet the other two. Let's just wait for them."

"The children, your children, are grown ups?!"

Then before Suga could answer, the doors on both sides opened up and two men entered. _The two men earlier._

"Hinata, meet my children." Suga introduced with vicious eyes and used a tone that screams _you're dead_ at Hinata's ear

"We're not here to hurt you or kill you, so relax." Shimizu said

"Let's just get this over with," said by the man who he hit at the head a while ago

"Patience, Tobio. Patience. This was partially your fault, remember?" said by the man who held Atsumu captive with his scalpel. _What happened to Atsumu-san?_

Then as though some god has heard his silent prayers, a police car stopped beside the car they're currently in. With the position of the police car, it will be hard for their car to leave. 

"Fuck!" The man, _Tobio was it?,_ hissed

"I'll talk to them," Suga said. Then he went out of the car to meet with the policeman that is standing in front of their car now.

"You're Sugawara Koushi, right?" the policeman asked

Suga was shocked and confused on how the policeman knew him. But, he didn't show his distress at his face at all.

"Yes. And you are?" Suga asked

The policeman held out a hand and introduced himself, "Sawamura Daichi. Hinata's guardian." 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to add more happenings but hmm I think they'll be at the next chapter. Also explanations will be at the next chapter.
> 
> Also check my [twitter account](https://www.twitter.com/krtsksupremacy?s=09)


	3. F*ck the police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck the police," Kageyama hissed
> 
> "Oh, I'll fuck that police," Sugawara proclaimed which earned him three people staring at him with scrunched eyebrows and mouth open in disbelief.
> 
> "What? You can't tell me that he wasn't hot," Sugawara protested
> 
> "The fact that you want to fuck that certain police is what we're concerned for," Sakusa said before taking another sip of his brandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go for a much shorter update. And also, in this house we don't beta read 😀👈
> 
> Don't question the chapter title please,, i just really don't know what to name it ALDJKAKDJJAJ
> 
> Please mind the timestamps so you wouldn't be confused !!!
> 
> Enjoy reading! 😳

_September 16, 20××, 14:54:12_

"Hey," the man said. The word slowly left his mouth and was loud as a whisper. It once again sent shivers against Atsumu's spine, "what's your name?"

Atsumu gulped, "Atsumu. Miya Atsumu."

"I see. I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi. Nice to meet you."

Atsumu scoffed, "well t'would be a lot nicer if we met in a different kinda way. A much nicer and _normal_ meeting."

"I agree. What a shame." Sakusa then grab something in his back pocket using his free hand

_"If I punch his side maybe I could escape," Atsumu thought_

And, as if Sakusa was able to read Atsumu's mind, he moved his body closer then inched his mouth closer to meet Atsumu's ear and whispered,

"If you try to move the slightest, I won't hesitate to cut your throat."

Then before Atsumu could feel anything, the man in front of him chuckled. And moved inches away from him, but never removing the scalpel.

"I was joking. I'll just talk to you. I won't kill you," then he waved something in front of Atsumu. Handcuffs, "but I might have to immobilise you."

"I can still live after that, right?" Atsumu jokingly asked.

"Yeah, as long as you obliged to our instructions," Sakusa reassured him, "and for fuck's sake, Kageyama Tobio, get up from there already."

"Urgh," groaned the man lying on the floor.

"Don't _'urgh'_ me bastard. This is your fault." Sakusa hissed

Kageyama pushed himself up from the ground and walked towards the door.

"What do we do now?", Kageyama asked after closing the door. 

"Catch the little one," Sakusa ordered.

"Other than that?" Kageyama asked with his hand hanging in the air, like he was asking something more.

"What could be more important other than that?" Sakusa argued exasperatedly.

"He already got a dose of the first child's new _"potion"_ ," Kageyama answered with the added act of raising both of his hand's index and middle finger doing the quote and unquote signs for the last word while walking back near the other two men. 

"I see. Lame as always," Sakusa mocked the naming sense of their eldest sibling, "now, I'm gonna have to _chained_ you for a while." he proclaimed to Atsumu.

Sakusa yanked Atsumu forward by grabbing his collar, turned him around, and pushed Atsumu's front against the wall. His action gained a loud grunt from the latter. 

"Yer too rough. I bet ya always make yer girlfriend cry," Atsumu complained

"Don't worry. I don't have one," Sakusa replied while putting the handcuffs on Atsumu's wrists.

" _Oh_. Then, do I have a chance?" Atsumu asked after he tried tilting his head to look at the man behind him.

"Hm, 90 percent-" Sakusa answered, which earned a smirk from Atsumu,"-of being killed by me." Sakusa continued, which now put Atsumu's smirk into a frown. 

While the two banter, the other man, Kageyama Tobio, was currently on a phone call.

"Yeah, a human tangerine.

"What? I told you it's a tangerine. _Tangerine._

"There's no one like that? What are you talking about? I just saw one.

"Be specific? Then, an orange shrimp?

"I said it's a human tangerine shrimp.

"I ALREADY TOLD YO-

Then before Kageyama could longer prolong his idiocracy, Sakusa captured his phone.

"Male. Orange haired. Small. Probably passed out anywhere by now so widen your search. I'll send you our location." Sakusa ordered. He sent a message of where they are and suddenly throwing the phone back at Kageyama, which the latter caught nonetheless.

"I could've done a better description," Kageyama mocked 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow and retorted, "You _should've_ done a better description."

Kageyama just flipped him off, grabbed a chair and sat on it leaning his back while crossing his legs.

"Uhm, so.. what now?" Atsumu interrupted

Sakusa turned him around and pushed him down to sit on the floor. Sakusa then grabbed the chair beside Kageyama then dragged it closer beside Atsumu, then sat. 

"Okay so we're gonna ask just one question: who do you work for?" Sakusa asked

"Uh, I don't.. I don't work.. part time," Atsumu answered

Then Sakusa and Kageyama shared glances with raised eyebrows.

Sakusa glanced back to Atsumu and proclaimed, "I'll believe that for now. Okay listen, we'll give you two options: First option would be you keeping your mouth shut, and in exchange we'll give you anything that you want. Second option would be me cutting your body open. Choose one." 

At this, Atsumu raised his eyebrows and blinked once. Twice. Then repeatedly. 

"I don't have that much of a choice, don't I?" Atsumu mused while tilting his head sideward

"So? What do you want?" Sakusa asked 

"Anything? I can get anything?"

"Yeah that's what I said," Sakusa affirmed, nodding his head.

"Then, let's be each other's one call away. Give me your number," Atsumu demanded, his lips stretching into one side

"Okay. Tobio give him your number," Sakusa ordered

"He clearly wants _you_ , not me, scalpel-addict," Kageyama clarified

Sakusa glared at Atsumu and said, "And? After getting my number what will you do with it?" 

"I told ya, _one call away._ If I need ya to do something then ya'll be there and vice versa. It's a win-win situation for us both," Atsumu explained

"And if I ordered you to kill someone? Will you still be _one call away_?" 

"It will have to depend on the situation. But, I know. That ya wouldn't ask me to do that,"

"Your reason?"

"A hunch?" Atsumu said

"Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha," Sakusa laughed sarcastically, "alright, give me your number."

"××××××××××××, make sure that ya'll call me," Atsumu demanded

"Only when needed," Sakusa said while registering Atsumu's number on his phone.

A knock on the door startled the two men, putting them on high guard. The scalpel's handle is being buried around Sakusa's palm. Kageyama silently stood up, his grip now on the flip chair's handle.

"OPEN~!-" upon hearing the voice outside the room, the siblings sighed. Sakusa's hold on his scalpel loosen and Kageyama removes his grip from the chair. 

"-SESAME!" the door flung open, revealing a man carrying a person on his back. 

"You got him?" Kageyama asked

"Well, yeah, obviously. Tangerine delivered," the man said while walking closer to the other people in the room. Then he carefully laid Hinata on the floor.

"Good work, Komori," Sakusa acknowledged the man

"No problems. Though it would be a lot better if there were _fewer_ grown up men, wearing black suits, running around our school. Some were thinking the school was being invaded, you know?" Komori complained.

"So where are they now?" Kageyama asked

"I told them to go home because we were attracting _so much_ attention. By the way, who's this?" Komori pointed at Atsumu

"Miya Atsumu. He overheard us talking about dad's death," Sakusa answered 

"Hi~" Atsumu greeted

Komori raised his eyebrows at the cheerful greeting so he asked Sakusa, "Spy?"

Sakusa sighed, "Unfortunately not, because that would be a lot easier to deal with." 

"Hm," Komori hums, "I think we'll get along," Komori said while pointing at Atsumu

"Please taķe care of me," Atsumu said, earning a chuckle from Komori.

"Oh right!" Komori immediately snapped his fingers, dug on his back pocket and handed a mobile phone to Kageyama, "I saw him holding this so obviously its his phone."

Kageyama looked at the phone seeing his reflection when it was cut by a caller ID showing on the screen. Atsumu and Komori were startled at the sudden noise but the most shocked one was Kageyama who raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes at the phone's screen, like it's his first time holding one.

"Why? What's wro-" Sakusa was immediately cut off when Kageyama showed him the screen.

Sakusa's eyes widened but grabbed the phone nonetheless and answered the call.

《 _Hinata? I've been calling you. Are you busy? 》_

"Suga, it's me," Sakusa answered the caller.

《 _…… 》_

_《 SAKUSA?! WHY DO YOU HAVE HINATA'S PHONE?! 》_

"Well about that," Sakusa then started talking about the happenings and the tight situation they are in.

While Sakusa indulged Sugawara's rapid questions, Kageyama stared at Hinata for a while then glanced at Atsumu.

"Where are his things? What does he have with him?" Kageyama asked

"There," Atsumu said with a nod pointing at the dark room, "He brought a black bag and a big cream folder"

Kageyama nodded as a response then opened the door to the other room. And before he could even register the room's interior, he immediately recognized the two things he needed to find, lying on the floor in front of the table. 

He slung the backpack on his shoulders then picked up the folder. He flipped the few pages open and stopped at a random page. 

  
  


"Yeah okay, we'll bring him there. See you," Sakusa tells Sugawara before tapping at the end call button. Afterwards, he closed his eyes with eyebrows scrunching. He pinched at the bridge of his nose, inhaled once and heaved out a very long sigh. 

"Rough day?" Atsumu commented at Sakusa's action

Sakusa slowly opened his eyes and glared at Atsumu. "Rough life," he replied, slumping back to sit on the chair. Atsumu chuckled. 

Kageyama finally came back to the room, carrying Hinata's things with him. 

"He works part time at the community center where Suga has been loitering around. So we'll bring orange boy there." Sakusa said to Kageyama

"Alright. Mori-nii, can you carry him again?" Kageyama asked

"Yeah that's fine by me," Komori said but the last words came out as mumbles. He and Sakusa shared a glance after noticing the dejected aura around the young one. 

"Then let's go," Kageyama then looked at Sakusa, "Are you coming with us?" 

"I'll follow," Sakusa answered

"Wa-wait! Where are ya taking Hinata?" Atsumu asked.

"We'll take him to his part time job. We just happen to know his boss there so I think that if he has someone he knows while talking with us, then he'll at least be less scared." Sakusa answered

"Oh, okay. Please don't be too harsh on him. The lad's currently going through some stuff so," Atsumu warned

Komori nodded and picked Hinata up, carrying him again at his back. Kageyama was the first one to leave then Komori followed after. The door shut and silence finally engulfed the space.

Sakusa grabbed his phone out and dialed up a number. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

_《 what now? 》_

"Milady, we need your help."

_《 who is it this time? 》_

"Me and Tobio. Someone overheard us talking about father. We need you to talk to the boy. We're bringing him to where Suga is."

_《 alright. Send me the location. 》_

Then the call ends. 

Sakusa held his phone on his left hand while the other hand is occupied on playing with the scalpel, twirling it just like a pen.

Atsumu gulped, "Are ya.. actually gonna slit my throat?" 

Sakusa just stared at him for a few seconds and scoffed, "I won't. Let's take off those handcuffs now."

"Oh finally. I thought that ya already forgot about it," Atsumu said

Sakusa pocketed his phone and walked near Atsumu and kneeled. He slightly turned Atsumu's upper body around then used his scalpel to picked on the handcuffs lock.

A _click_ was heard and Atsumu's wrists were finally free. He slowly twirled his wrists letting it relax.

Sakusa stood up and offered a hand to Atsumu to help him up. To which of course, the latter gladly accepted.

"Very convenient. That thing," Atsumu praised pointing at the scalpel.

"It can cut throats pretty well too. Wanna see it? Option 2 still stands," Sakusa offered

"Then I'll happily decline the offer."

"... Thank you. For listening. Well, you didn't actually listen since we didn't say much and we just threatened you, but still," Sakusa said

"That's nothing. I'm sorry for your loss by the way," Atsumu said with eyes soft and a small frown on his face.

"Why are you sorry? We're a mafia, remember? We're _generally_ bad people."

"Well my mother told me to never judge a book by its cover," Atsumu boasted, "She also said, that in every people I meet in my life, I have to make sure to find the goodness in their heart, even if its size is of a grain of rice. What matters, is that there is still kindness there," he added

"Is she a poet or maybe a writer?" Sakusa innocently asked

"Pft, no. She used to work for the government," Atsumu explained

"Used to? Did she already retire?" 

"No," Atsumu said before sighing. Afterwards, he looked at Sakusa with glass-like eyes and slightly trembling lips. He looked at the ceiling and sighed again, and this one was a long one. Then his eyes went back to meet Sakusa's one more time.

"She's dead." 

Sakusa didn't realized that his eyes are wide open. He just stared at the young man in front of him, his mouth opens and closes with the lack of words that he think he needs to say. Words that he should say.

Atsumu seems to have caught on the other's dilemma so he lighlty taps at Sakusa's shoulder and smiled,

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything. Anyways, this October will be her second death anniversary. It's not a long time but, we must always move forward.

"Shouldn't you be concerned for yerself? Yer father just died, right? Why don't ya go home and rest. You look exhausted."

"When did she die? If you don't mind me asking," Sakusa asked

"October 3. Two days before my birthday. Tragic, isn't it?"

"Then I think I have to pay her a visit."

Atsumu looked at the man with wide eyes. Then his lips stretched from ear to ear, causing his eyes to shut, "Yah, she'll love that." 

* * *

_Current time(CT): 19:51:23_

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, Hinata's guardian." 

If Sugawara could freeze on that spot, he would've done so. But of course he didn't, he couldn't. And so he accepted the hand held out for him to shake.

"What brings you here?"

"Hinata sent me some messages. Probably 20 minutes ago. And the messages are quite alarming," Sawamura said while showing Sugawara his phone.

Sugawara leaned to look at the messages better

_《 Hinata: im at the center pick me up》_

_《 Hinata: if im not there anymore then im probably killed 》_

_《 Hinata sent a photo 》_

_《 Hinata: thats sugawara koushi. ask him for me. im 200% sure im gonna be w/ him 》_

_《 Hinata: he'll probably offer me a drive so if you saw a car infront im probably in there 》_

_《 Hinata: help me 》_

Sugawara's eyes widened while reading the text messages. He thought, _when did he send all of these?._ Then realization hit him. _So, it was at that time he was asking about my children._ Upon reading the last message, he sighed on his mind. _Smart kid,_ he thought.

"I'm actually planning to drive him home. Guess he didn't tell you," Sugawara said while walking to open the car's door.

"Hinata, your guardian's here to fetch you. Come out," Sugawara said upon opening the door

Everyone's eyes inside the car stretched open. 

"What are you doing?" Kageyama whispered

"Get out of there Kageyama so Hinata could also get out," Sugawara ordered

But instead of complying, Kageyama pointed a gun at Sugawara's leg.

"Stop fucking joking around!" Kageyama whisper shouted

Sugawara glanced at Sawamura and said, "Please give me a minute," which the latter nodded to

Sugawara kneeled, the gun now pointed at his head. He looked directly in Kageyama's eyes.

"Then pull the trigger now, brat. Kill me so you could escape. Come on, do it," Sugawara provoked

"Tobio, give me the gun. Now," Sakusa ordered

Kageyama looked away from Sugawara and bowed his head. He handed the gun to Sakusa and said, "I'm sorry. So sorry," with squinted eyes and a twisted face.

Hinata was shocked to see the former's expression. He knows that _look_ very well. The look of defeat and misery. He knows it too well because that was the kind of look he had six months ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kageyama got out of the car. Hinata immediately got out of the car too and ran to Sawamura's side and hugged him.

"You okay kid?" Sawamura asked

Hinata only buried his head deeper in Sawamura's chest.

"Then, we'll be taking our leave now," Sawamura said at Sugawara

"Yes, please be safe," Sugawara waved goodbye.

Sawamura guided Hinata, who was still clinging onto him, towards the car. He opened the door of the back seats and let Hinata enter. Then, he followed but entering at tge driver's seat and started to drive.

"Hey," was called out by the man beside Hinata.

Hinata whipped his head to his side and saw a particular tall looking blonde with glasses.

"Tsukishima?" 

"What? Suddenly unsure of who I am?" The man, Tsukishima Kei, asked

Hinata just chuckled, "Treat me to dinner."

"I don't want to," Kei answered

"Come on. Yachi and Yamaguchi gave me donations a while ago. I'm waiting for yours," Hinata jokingly demanded.

"Stop acting special. You ain't charity," Kei teased

"Urgh, bad attitude as ever!" Hinata complained

Kei sighed, "Stop talking, you're gonna spoil my hunger."

"Thank you," Hinata said knowing that Kei will definitely treat him to dinner.

"Is the world ending?" Kei asked which Sawamura and Hinata laughed at.

* * *

Sugawara and Kageyama entered the car after seeing the police car take off.

"We fucked up," Sugawara defeatedly said

"We fucked up," Sakusa repeated with a monotone voice

"Why did you chicken out, Suga?" Shimizu asked.

"Well what can I do? The kid was smart. He texted his guardian saying that if he weren't found, he's probably dead. He also sent a picture of me! He said that he's 200% sure that he's gonna be with me, inside this car," Sugawara explained

While Sugawara explains, Sakusa just opened a bottle of brandy that he got at the trunk of the car a while ago before entering. He poured himself a glass and handed the bottle to Kageyama to which the latter accepted and immediately drank three swigs directly from the bottle, which caused Sakusa to grimace. He took a sip and sighed, leaning at his back and embracing the slight burning sensation in his chest.

"We wouldn't be able to run away even if we want to," Sakusa said while swirling his glass, "that guy, he's the Superintendent Supervisor, right?" he continued. He was about to take another sip when he was stopped by the collective shout from the other individuals.

"What?!" 

Sakusa moved his glass away from his lips and scrunched his eyebrows.

"I can't fucking believe you all," Sakusa complained

"Fuck the police," Kageyama hissed

"Oh, I'll fuck that police," Sugawara proclaimed which earned him three people staring at him with scrunched eyebrows and mouth open in disbelief.

"What? You can't tell me that he wasn't hot," Sugawara protested

"The fact that you want to _fuck_ _that_ certain police is what we're concerned for," Sakusa said before taking another sip of his brandy

"Anyways, we planted a tracking device on orange boy. So let's just follow where they go," Kageyama suggested

"We can't do that. He knows our faces, he'll tell his guardian," Sakusa stated

"We'll wait for now. Once he's stayed to a place for more than 10 minutes, then I'll send someone to follow and talk to him," Shimizu elaborated

"Who?" 

"Just some stray cats."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might update the next chapter in a few hours 😳👌
> 
> And once again I want to thank you all for reading my fic even if its my first time writing one 😭😭 I really appreciate all of your lovely comments and kudos! ❤


	4. Shinsuke's Scion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi sighed, "You know that the company is hated by the government. I bet he already had a share of rumors and just wanted to find some flaw in me and the company."
> 
> "You don't know about that."
> 
> "Oh I wonder."
> 
> "Accept the dinner."
> 
> Akaashi was about to defend himself again when Shirofuku held up her index finger trying to hush the former.
> 
> "Okay not for the sake of your love life, but for the sake of the company."
> 
> Akaashi's eyebrows knit together, "What do yo-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I am sorry for not posting at the promised time I had set. I got caught up in researching and correcting some things from the past chapters. So I want to clarify them here.
> 
> 1) In the Prologue, I changed their father's nickname from Black Death > Black Reaper > Kharon. 
> 
> 2) I introduced Daichi as the Chief of police but now he's the Superintendent Supervisor of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (2nd in rank)
> 
> Please bear with the quite long narrator pov at the first part. I have to explain some things to establish the settings of this au properly. 
> 
> I may have used some words or terms that some people may not know the meaning or that they're unfamiliar with so I'm putting a mini glossary at the end notes.
> 
> !! And lastly, please mind the timestamps !! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

The Kuroba Conglomerate was declared as one of the top business conglomerates, bagging the second spot out of the five major conglomerates in Japan while placing first in the whole business world. 

They have great influence inside and outside Japan. Associating their company with other companies from other countries helped them gain a lot of connections and respect from foreign business holders, which best explain why they rank first in the world.

But the answer to the question: _"why did they still rank second in their country if they rank first in the world?"_ The answer is simple. That is because 1) The government hate them, and 2) They also hate the government

The Kuroba Conglomerate has been around since 1880 and since then, they have played a very important role in the country's economy. They had also helped in the world wars when Japan was still attempting on conquering East Asia.

With the economic depression around 1930, other conglomerates have been boycotted by both the left and right political spectrum, stating that the conglomerates were the only one prospering through currency speculation and paying low cost to their laborers. And as a result, they received various slanders from the citizens and their own workers. But the Kuroba Conglomerate was an exception. They valued the farewell of their workers and did charity work as help for the people amidst the economic calamity. Their example was followed by other conglomerates but not with the purpose of helping, but instead, with the purpose of gaining the favor of the people and the government.

With their high reputation and rightful morals, they were favored by the Imperial family of Japan and the general people itself. 

The Kuroba conglomerate never became unfair and greedy in the business world or with the government. They pay their taxes right, they never go against the law of the business and general world, and lastly, they never ask for more when they know that they have enough, which is quite ironic for a company who has a lot of subsidiaries.

But one day, centuries after the wars, somehow, somewhat, their relationship with the government has gone awry. The government has tried to shut down their company a lot of times by giving accusations, and allegations towards them. Which of course, the conglomerate always came out as innocent. 

This " _accusations-and-allegations_ " competition has gone on for years, but the conglomerate always wins in the end. Although, there was one time where they almost lost. That one time, the allegation thrown to them is that the second best conglomerate in the country is secretly owned by the most notorious mafia gang in the country—the Reapers. But what the public thought would be another baseless allegation, somehow became a " _lots of evidence_ " accusation.

The government side has offered evidence and leads to support their accusation. The conglomerate was in a tight situation, but it seems like the gods have favored them especially on that day when their corporate lawyers had successfully defended the company in the court. In the end, they also won this case. They never once press charges against the government or rather they couldn't, because it is framed as an " _investigation_ " for the common good. 

Although in all honesty, this allegation was actually true. 

Around 1950, when their subsidiaries and other small businesses were facing threats from other conglomerates, the Kuroba clan had secretly established a mafia gang. The main purpose was to protect and defend them from underhanded attacks incited by other conglomerates and mafia gangs. They never once thought of making it to do illegal works, they just wanted to put a facade so that other gangs would not mess with them.

But in 1970, once the fourth generation of the Kuroba Clan had inherited both the conglomerate and the mafia, they rebelled against the rightful profile that had been built for almost a century. They engaged the mafia in illegal works such as selling drugs & weapons in the black market and engaging in human and sex trafficking. They also used the company to establish resorts and casinos. And because of it, the name of the gang—the Reapers— spread like wildfire both in the mafia world and common world. In the span of almost ten generations later, they had fought with other gangs and companies, fully establishing the name to be the top infamous gang the country ever had. 

Fortunately, the bad foundation laid by the past generations ended when Kuroba Shinsuke from the 15th generation, was chosen to be the one that will inherit the Kuroba Conglomerate and assigned as the boss of the Reapers. At the age of 22, he became the youngest known CEO from their clan. At the same time, he stopped the mafia from doing illegal stuff. He focused on being the CEO & of making money, and at the same time, using the mafia in _reaping_ those who mess with his family and the company, thus he was nicknamed _"Kharon"._

With his authority, the Kuroba Conglomerate became the top in the world. But it was at his time when their relationship with the government started to crumble. 

Eight months ago from the current time, he had passed down the conglomerate to one of his sons. And a day ago from the current time, he was killed and his first son became the boss of the mafia gang.

* * *

_September 16, 20×× [ 13:46:21 ]_

_Haneda Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

  
  


"Am I in heaven right now?" A woman working in a souvenir shop inside the airport dreamily asked. 

"No you're not," a man who's also an employee of the shop said.

"Then is that a fallen angel?" the woman asked

"What are you two talking about?" another man employee asked

"Look at that man. The one sitting near the waiting chairs. That's. An angel right there," the woman declared

"Ooh, he's good looking," the third employee said, "Is he a model? Or maybe an actor?" 

"Are you serious right now? You uncultured one!" the woman said followed by a smack in the third employee's back 

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?!"

"That's the current CEO of the Kuroba conglomerate," the second employee said

"Kuroba? As in that Kuroba?!" the third employee exclaimed

"Yeah, that Kuroba," the woman said

"He's young." 

"Should I flirt with him and take my chance?" the woman wondered

"Don't bother. With those riches, he's probably engaged with an heiress," the second employee said

"Hmp."

"Is he waiting for someone to pick him up?" the third employee asked

"Yeah. I think. Maybe," the second employee said

"Then, maybe we'll see his fiancé? Or maybe the mysterious members of his family?!" 

The man that was the topic of their conversation was meters away but he can hear them very clearly. And so he snorted in fascination at the last comment about him. First, he's not engaged and second no, they wouldn't see his family because he kept the fact that he's finally coming home after 2 months of being outside the country. 

The woman sighed, "I wonder if he has siblings."

 _Yeah, a lot._ The young CEO mentally answered

"Maybe, and I bet that they're all good looking too," the third employee said

_Yeah they are._

"But I wonder, why is his father hiding their family? He's the only one introduced along with his mother."

_Because my father is so protective he even gave me and my siblings different last names._

"Akaashi!!!"

The employees and the CEO—Akaashi—whipped their head to the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice was a woman who has short reddish brown hair that ends at her shoulders. Akaashi stood up and was about to walk near the woman when suddenly the latter runned up to him and hugged him tight. Carrying the sudden load made the man grunt. And after a few seconds, they finally let go.

"So what excuse do you have for being late, Shirofuku-san?" Akaashi asked with an eyebrow raised

"Oooohh you finally got that CEO vibe~ God I wanna punch you," Shirofuku said

"You shouldn't. Please," Akaashi said

"Let's go then. I still have to tell you lots of problems," Shirofuku said while grabbing Akaashi's arm and making their way outside.

Akaashi easily put his luggages at the back of the car and even offered that he'll drive but Shirofuku refused.

"You had seven hours of flight, so you're probably tired. That's why, I'll be the one to drive. No more arguments," Shirofuku demanded

"Alright. Thank you."

Once they entered the car, Shirofuku offered that they should grab lunch before stopping by the office, which Akaashi accepted and even suggested where they should eat. The distance between the airport to the restaurant they are about to go will only take about 20 minutes of driving, so in that span of time, only the light hum of the air condition and a mellow jazz song playing from the radio occupied the car. Akaashi took that short time to rest by leaning on the car window then closed his eyes.

Once they entered the restaurant, some of the staff recognized the young CEO standing at their door which caused a slight commotion. After a few minutes of murmurs and muffled squeals from the people in the restaurant, they finally settled in a table near the glass window. They had given their orders and were waiting for it when Shirofuku started a conversation.

"How was Singapore?"

Akaashi stared at the wall behind her for a few seconds, then inhaled and exhaled air through his nose before answering, "It was fine."

"Hm. No random romance found?"

"I was there for a business affair. Not for random love affairs."

"Well you could've taken the opportunity to have one," Shirofuku stated

"No, thank you." 

"Is the merlion still faring?"

"Yeah, not like it could suddenly change location."

"Did you even have fun there? Even just a bit?" Shirofuku desperately asked, dragging the word _even_ a bit longer at the first syllable.

"Hm. Their airport's beautiful."

Shirofuku exasperatedly sighed, "I'm tired of carrying this conversation. Want to talk about something?"

"Company stuff?" 

"Akaashi, that's for later. Please."

"Alright. Then any news you have?" 

"Hm.. Oh! Remember the governor that asked you out for dinner, hmmm, about 4 months ago?"

"Yeah what about him?" Akaashi asked

"He came to the office yesterday looking for you!" Shirofuku exclaimed

"And?" 

"He, and also I," she points at herself, "wants you to accept that dinner," Shirofuku ordered

"No." 

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"Still no."

"Why?" Shirofuku whined

Akaashi sighed, "You know that the company is hated by the government. I bet he already had a share of rumors and just wanted to find some flaw in me and the company."

"You don't know about that."

"Oh I wonder."

"Accept the dinner."

Akaashi was about to defend himself again when Shirofuku held up her index finger trying to hush the former.

"Okay not for the sake of your love life, but for the sake of the company."

Akaashi's eyebrows knit together, "What do yo-"

"Excuse me, here are your orders."

Akaashi was interrupted when a waiter had finally brought their food. He waited for the waiter to finish putting their food on the table and left before leaning forward to Shirofuku with the intent of continuing his question.

"Nuh-uh. First, we feast."

Akaashi sighed. They both said their thanks and started eating. Both of them were quiet while eating but the air between them wasn't awkward at all. They had ordered a lot of food and you'd think that Akaashi would eat 80% of it. But in reality, it was Shirofuku who'd devour those foods. After eating, their plates were cleaned and only plates of slices of various cakes for Shirofuku and an iced coffee for Akaashi were left.

"So, food has been served and eaten. Care to explain now?" Akaashi asked

"I'm not yet done," Shirofuku said while pointing at her cakes

"But I am. So?" 

"Okay," she said while pouting, "as the company's finance manager, I think that having a friend that works for the government will help you in different fields."

"Please help me in relating the two things," Akaashi asked. He was confused because what does the finance manager of his company care about setting him up with the governor?

"Akaashi.. ever since.. you became the CEO.. there are just some things that.. are inevitably happening," Shirofuku stuttered

Akaashi shakes his head, "Stop stalling. Just tell me straight up, what's wrong?"

"I think... we're being robbed."

"What?"

"The company.. I think it's being robbed."

Akaashi's eyes widened and he raised his hand. After a few seconds, someone came rushing to their table giving them their bill. He handed a black credit card to the shocked waiter and asked for the cakes to be packed.

He stood up then extended his right hand in front of Shirofuku, "Give me the keys," in which the latter obliged.

"Wait for the card and cakes. I'll drive."

And before Shirofuku could say anything, she was met by Akaashi's back and the figure slowly becoming smaller as he exits the restaurant

 _"Ah, fucking shit,"_ she mentally cursed, _"I shouldn't have told him immediately."_ Then she slapped her palm to her forehead. Minutes later, the card and packed cakes arrived, she thanked the waiter and the other staff and immediately went outside. She briskly walked to the car and entered through the door of the shotgun seat.

The ride to the office will only take about half an hour but it felt like eternity for Shirofuku because of the unpleasant tension inside the car. Akaashi's face shows no emotion. To other people he might look calm, but for those who have known him for years, that wouldn't be the case. They know how hard and fast his heart is thumping against his body now and how his breathing is uneven. But none of that can be seen. He was calm when having an attack.

Shirofuku sighed. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

_[ 20:07:39 ]_

After a few minutes, Sawamura dropped them off at the restaurant that Kei had told them he had reservations for.

"You really don't want to join us?" Kei bowed his upper body to look inside the driver's window where Sawamura is

"I would love to but I have a lot of paperwork to be done." Sawamura sadly refused

"Well that can't be helped then," Kei shrugged

Sawamura then looked at Hinata who was quite far away from them and was already near the restaurant's door.

"Shouyo! I really hope that you'd text or call me on your regular days too. Not only when your life is threatened," Sawamura said

Hinata's head was straight up but his eyes were looking down. He just bowed and entered the restaurant as a response.

"Rebellion stage, huh?" Sawamura wondered

"He's already 19," Kei answered

"Still a teen. Tsukishima, I really hope that you'll help him. Please."

"That's a given. I'll have him stay over at my place for him to be safe," Kei said

"Yeah, thank you. Enjoy your meal then." 

Kei nodded and Sawamura started to drive off. Once he entered, he saw Hinata seated on one of the couches where diners will wait for their name to be called. 

"Hinata c'mon," Kei called, which made Hinata look up then stand up to follow Kei.

They came upon the front desk and Kei told his name, then they were led to another door just beside the front desk. They walked a few tables later before finding their reserved one. Once they were seated and had given their order, silence overtook their table. 

Hinata was staring at the plates in front of them. _Why the hell are there a lot of plates with different sizes? I only need one._ He glared at the utensils which are basically the same except for their sizes. _I only need a spoon and fork, what am I gonna do with these lil ones?_ Then a flick on his forehead interrupted his silent glaring contest

"Wha–? Why did you do that?" Hinata complained while pouting

"I've called out to you five times already and you didn't even hear me once. Are you deaf now?" Kei explained

"Sorry."

"You okay?" Kei asked with his right elbow on the table and chin leaning on his hand

"Of course I'm not." 

"Wow, you didn't even deny it," Kei said amusingly

"I just texted Daichi-san a _help me_ text. What's the point of denying?" Hinata stated

"Wanna talk about it then?" Kei offered

Hinata lingered for a bit looking back at the plates. Then after getting tired of identifying the plates' respective purposes, he looked up to meet Kei's eyes and faintly smiled, "Maybe later. Food first."

After 10 more minutes of silence, their order had arrived and they indulged in their food. While eating, they talked about Hinata's morning and about the money that Yamaguchi and Yachi had given him which earned him another nickname—hooker. It only took 20 minutes for them to finish their meal and are now in desserts.

"Tsuki, a while ago, I over—" Hinata was about to confess when Kei's phone rang

Kei got his phone from his pocket and sighed once he saw the caller ID, "I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to take this. Stay here," Kei said while standing up and walking towards the restroom.

Hinata just stared at the back of Kei until he entered the restroom. He looked down at his bowl of very fancy _gelato_ and ate five spoonfuls. He was about to scoop for his sixth spoon when someone knocked on his table causing him to look up to the table intruder. 

_What a strange man,_ was Hinata's first thought

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left & right political spectrum:  
> • left- supports social equality. Greatly oppose social hierarchy  
> • right- social orders and hierarchies are inevitable and normal
> 
> currency speculation: act of purchasing/holding foreign currency then exchanging it at a later time in expectation that its rate will be higher
> 
> Kharon(Charon): the ferryman that you'll find in the River Styx once you die. He will ask you for a coin/dime for him to cross you to the river and deliver your soul to the underworld. (Remember this info,, it might be useful,, next chapter,, *winks*)
> 
> guess what helped me leave my writer's block hole? Furudate releasing chapter 395 😳 iwa and tendou is home !!! Pspsps kuroo


	5. Kharon's Eldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, then that's one question answered. Can I ask you another?" 
> 
> "Sure. What is it?" 
> 
> "Why.. are you stripping?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! new chapter LADJKSJDJA I wrote this with one song on repeat (Lil Uzi's 20 min) 
> 
> These are all in the same day just in case y'all forgot. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!! ❤❤

_September 16, 20×× [ 20:18:09 ]_

_| 10 minutes after Kei and Hinata's arrival at the restaurant |_

"They've been there for ten minutes now. What's your plan?" Kageyama proclaimed while looking at the small monitor installed at Suga's car where the current location of Hinata is displayed.

Shimizu responded by tapping at her phone and was calling someone. She put the phone near her ear and waited for the person being called to pick up. After two rings, the person answered.

_《 Good evening, Milady. What's the matter? 》_

"Yaku, are you busy? The answer I expect is no."

_《 Unfortunately, I'm not. What do you want us to do? 》_

"I want you to surround the vicinity of the place I'm sending you. Watch out for suspicious people and such."

_《 Alright. Give us 10 minutes 》_

"And also, tell Kozume to connect Suga's car to all of your earpieces so that all of you could report to me immediately in case you find something strange."

_《 Got it. 》_

Then Shimizu ended the call. She looked at her phone lamenting if she should call the person that was on her mind. She sighed and whispered— _Fuck this—_ mentally. She was tapping again and decided to call the person. Unlike with Yaku who only took two rings, this one took eight rings before the person could answer.

"Don't hang up." Kiyoko greeted. She waited if the other person would end the call. When the call didn't end, she continued,"I'm sending you a location. It's a restaurant. I want you to talk to an orange haired boy that is inside."

《 … 》 

_《 Why? 》_

"That boy, he discovered about the death. And we don't want it spreading around. We tried to talk to him but the kid was smart, he was able to escape us by using his police guardian. So now that he's probably alone and that he doesn't know who you are, persuade him. Persuade him not to tell it to anyone."

_《 What's his name? 》_

"Hinata Shouyo." It was Suga who answered

_《 What is he? 》_

"A student in Tobio and Kiyoomi's school." It was Shimizu who answered again

_《 Send me the location 》_

Then the person being called hanged up. Shimizu slowly lowered her phone from her ear to rest it on her lap and she sighed.

Sakusa offered his leftover brandy to her which she gladly gulped down. 

"Relax. You're trembling too much," Sakusa said

"No shit," Shimizu stuttered while repeatedly opening and closing her hands. 

Suga sighed, "And now we wait."

* * *

_[ 16:03:27 ]_

_| 2 hours and 17 minutes since Akaashi's arrival |_

_Kuroba Conglomerate Office Building_

He was 22 when he got the news that he was accepted to work for the best conglomerate in the world. His family threw a party and everyone in their neighborhood was proud of him. His friends envies him. It was the best thing that had happen in his life.

Now he's 23, one year into working and Anahori Shuichi was already assigned to be a stand-in secretary for the CEO two months ago because the original secretary was currently on maternity leave. 

The time that this was told to him, he tensed up and felt like this would be how he'd lose his job. But luckily, after being assigned the position, the CEO had to fly to Singapore for business matters. He sighed a relief once he heard this news. He then promised that he'd ready himself for whatever he needs to do so that he could help the CEO in any way he can. He was _ready_.

But what he wasn't ready for, was suddenly seeing his boss—that was supposed to be in Singapore—slamming the door open to enter their office and make his way to his office table followed by the finance manager who is almost teary eyed. He blinked his eyes a few times then he gulped, thinking that the anxiety he had two months ago had resurfaced up again. _Ah, I feel like puking oh no_. 

"Anahori!" Akaashi called

Upon hearing his name, he wasted no time, he stood up then ran towards his boss.

"Ye-yes sir?!" He shrieked

"Can you bring me all the previous monthly reports of all the subsidiaries that we have?" 

"E-everything sir?"

"Yes everything since January this year. I need it. Now," Akaashi said with his index finger pointed at the table.

Anahori's voice hitched so all he could do was bow and immediately ran to get the files needed by his boss.

"Akaashi you need to relax," Shirofuku finally said

"That's for later. Tell me, how am I being robbed?" Akaashi insisted

Shirofuku gulped then borrowed one of Akaashi's tablets to access her drive where the financial files are also kept. She opened the file where the financial reports of all subsidiaries for the month of August are compiled, and put the tablet on Akaashi's table. 

Akaashi now at his table's chair, leaned forward to analyze the file. It seems like nothing was bizzare at the statistics shown. He furrowed his eyebrows while looking at the financial reports of his subsidiaries from around the country. His head shot up to look at Shirofuku with confused eyes begging for explanation.

"There seems to be nothing wrong," Akaashi said.

"There is. Look at the taxes that subsidiaries from places outside Tokyo are paying. Then compare it to the taxes of subsidiaries that are _inside_ Tokyo." 

And so Akaashi did, he looked at all the taxes paid by subsidiaries outside Tokyo, and now he's comparing it at the financial reports of Tokyo branches. His eyes widened and his mouth now agaped. 

"Their taxation reports… are strange," Akaashi said

"Exactly," Shirofuku pointed a finger at him, "some are overtaxing and some numbers written there are—" Shirofuku shook her head, "—I don't know. The digits in reality don't align with the numbers in the reports."

"Since when did this start?" Akaashi looked up from his tablet

"...Five months ago."

Akaashi slammed his fist at the table, "Fuckers," he hissed, "Are they fucking playing with me?"

"Uhm, I brought the reports," Anahori interrupted while holding a bunch of papers that are near to falling from his arms.

Akaashi stood up and pointed at the middle of the room, directly at the desk that was surrounded by two long couches at each side, "put it there." 

Anahori followed and let the files fall on to the table. Akaashi then sat at one of the couches, "You two, I want you to find every financial report of every subsidiaries from six months ago and five months ago." 

His finance manager and stand-in secretary obliged and started sorting through the files. And after an hour and a half of sorting and looking at the reports, Akaashi was certained. He's being conned right in front of his face without him knowing it. Frustration welled up in his heart, he leaned the back of his head at the couch and looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about this yet. Even to Auntie Miwa," Akaashi warned, "and also Anahori?"

"Yes?" 

"Call the secretary of the governor and tell them I'm accepting the dinner offered," Akaashi said, now with his eyes halfway open. He stands up then gathered some of his things

"Tell them my address too. And also, I'll rest for a while so it will be a late dinner. I expect to be picked up by 9 p.m," Akaashi said while making his way towards the door

"But Akaashi! You just came home. Can you delay the dinner at least? You need to rest," Shirofuku pleaded

Akaashi stopped at his tracks, "I've been being conned for five months now. I won't wait any longer," he said before finally leaving.

"I... feel sad for him," Anahori said

"He's still a kid after all." Shirofuku replied while shaking her head

  
  


* * *

_[ 20:48:16 ]_

| _41 minutes after Kei and Hinata's arrival at the restaurant_ |

The man who knocked on their table was very tall, and is sporting a black turtleneck top and slacks with the same color. But what intrigued Hinata is that he was wearing a white lab coat with its sleeves ending at his elbows and his jet-black hair standing up with some strands pointing all over the place. _A rooster_ was what Hinata thought.

"Uh, can I help you?" Hinata asked while faintly smiling

The man looked at him deadpanned then slowly smiled and held out his hand. 

"You're Hinata Shouyo, right? I heard a lot about you. With Takeda-sensei," the man said

Hinata accepted the hand and shook it, "Yes that's me. And you are?"

The man then broke their handshake and put his hands together in a praying stance, "Oh I'm sorry!" Then he put his hands on the pockets of his lab coat, "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, a chemist researcher—slash—teacher, same college by the way."

"Oh! I see. I'm sorry for not knowing you sir," Hinata bowed his head

"That's fine, I rarely teach and barely go out of my lab anyways," Kuroo said while holding up his right hand and waved it, "Actually, I wanna ask you something," he continued now his right hand back inside his pocket

"What is it?" Hinata asked

But before Kuroo could say or ask anything, he was interrupted by another man. 

"Hinata, who's this?" Kei asked

"Oh he's—" 

Kuroo turned around to look at the man and had one eyebrow raised because he was slightly shocked that someone was a tad bit taller than him. But looking at a third party point of view, Kuroo still kinda looks bigger because the man in front of him has a very lean body. 

Kuroo smiled and held out his right hand, "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kei glanced at the hand and back at Kuroo's eyes.He ignored Kuroo's hand and introduced himself, "Sawamura Hotaru," Kei then sat at the chair near him. He looked up at Kuroo and tapped at the seat beside him, "Please join us."

"I'd love to," Kuroo responded then carefully sat at the offered chair which was also across Hinata

"Uhm, Kuroo-sensei?" Hinata asked

"-san is fine," Kuroo corrected

"Okay, Kuroo-san, you were about to ask something right?" Hinata said

 _Well yeah, privately_ Kuroo thought. He can't just talk about _it_ so easily to anyone else especially with this _beautiful_ stranger beside him. _How could I ask him about it without really saying anything?_ Then, as if a sudden lightbulb appeared at the top of his head, he thought of an idea to talk to Hinata about it and at the same time without giving anything to the blonde beside him.

"Do you know a guy named Kageyama Tobio?" 

Hinata's eyes widened then he looked down at his bowl of _gelato_ that is now slowly melting. He remembered that name. _Tobio was that man earlier at the studio and at the car_ he thought. He gulped before answering, "No."

Kuroo observed him. _It seems like you know him though._ Kuroo cleared his throat then continued,

"I see. Tobio's actually my brother. I heard he slipped up some secret that we had and you _unintentionally_ heard it."

Hinata bowed his head deeper, his chin now close to touching his neck. He can feel his nails digging at his palms. He shut his eyes, his face now distorted. _Please go away_

"Kuroo-san was it? Do you perhaps smoke?" Kei interrupted 

Kuroo eyes widened then he side eyed Kei then grinned at him, "I already quit."

"Really? You smell like smoke though." 

Kuroo grabbed a portion of his lab coat and sniffed, "Maybe it came from my lab? So back–"

Kei suddenly stood up startling the other two and turning their heads towards him, he laid a hand on Kuroo's shoulder and insisted "I really think you need a smoke."

Kuroo stared at Kei and took the hand that was on his right shoulder using his left hand.

"If you really need a smoke, there's a restroom. We'll wait for you here," Kuroo said while grinning. He let Kei's hand go then turned back to look at Hinata.

"I see. Then should I quit smoking too? I don't wanna cross the River Styx after all." Kei said

Kuroo's eyes slowly turned round then he turned his head towards Kei, "What.. _did_ you say?"

"Do I have to pay a coin to cross?" Kei continued, meeting Kuroo's eyes.

Kuroo's jaw tightened. He stretched his neck sideways then he sighed. He let out a small chuckle before standing up. He walked near Kei and stood in front of him leaving only a few centimeters between them.

"I'll take that smoke," Kuroo said then walked his way towards the direction of the restroom. 

Kei sighed, "Hinata, stay here. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, okay," Hinata said absentmindedly staring at them

"Promise me?" Kei asked

"...I promise." 

Then for the second time, he saw Kei disappear back to the restroom.

* * *

Once Kei entered the restroom, he was suddenly pulled inside into one of the cubicles. Kuroo locked the door of the said cubicle then using his left hand, he pinned the right hand of Kei against the cubicle's wall.

"So, who are you? And how did you know about me or my father?" 

"Let me go first. You're hurting me," Kei said, his eyes bored into Kuroo's

Kuroo returned the glance and slowly let go of Kei's hand. Kei let his hand fall by itself before sighing.

"Before I tell you who I _really_ am. You tell me first. What do you want with Hinata?" 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, "It got nothing to do with you," he said, now looking down at the toilet by his right.

"Then I don't think you have the right to know who I really am then," Kei stated

"Oh? So we're playing this game. And if I point a gun in your head?" Kuroo said, looking straight into Kei's face 

"I still won't answer unless you answer first."

"Even if you know that I'll pull the trigger?"

"You won't be able to do that. We're in a public place, they'll hear it then jail you go." Kei proclaimed

"Oh I don't know about that. Never wonder how I got in even without making reservations?"

Kei continously stared, his eyes half drooping. Then he closed it as he snorts, "because you fucking own this place."

"Yes, family owned. So I _really_ don't think they'll mind a body or two if it was me who did it."

"Alright, then pull it. No one or nothing is stopping you right now. You'll be able to do it just fine."

"Forget it. I can't kill someone beautiful like you," Kuroo declared

Kei's eyes widened then he covered his mouth using his right hand

Kuroo's eyebrows raised at Kei's actions then he grinned, "Why are your cheeks red? You— are you blushing?"

Kei responded by tilting his head to his left. 

Kuroo just chuckled then he leaned on the cubicle wall at his back. He gave a half smile to Kei and said, "I'm sorry, I really can't tell you."

Kei looked back at Kuroo who is now looking down.

"I just have to tell you who I am then?" 

Kuroo's eyes widened then he looked up to meet Kei's, "You'll really tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then that's one question answered. Can I ask you another?" Kuroo asked

"Sure. What is it?" 

"Why.. are you stripping?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapters AKJSHSJAJ AAAHHH
> 
> I want to thank all of you again for supporting and reading this story 😭😭 Your comments and kudos really inspires me 🥺❤ 
> 
> And also please criticize and correct me if I have offended anyone in anyway so I can correct my mistakes. 😊
> 
> Please look forward for the next chapters!!


	6. Moon-o-chrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! Kuroo Tetsurou. We finally met."
> 
> "The pleasure's all mine Sir Bokuto Koutarou."

_21:02:58_

  
  


Ten feet from the ground and three kilometers away from the restaurant, one eye close and one eye open in the rifle's scope, the man behind it hummed. 

The man heard sound glitches through his earpiece before a voice came through it.

_[ So, any weird movements? ]_

That one was their new don's right hand, Yaku Morisuke. Despite his height, he's unbelievably the leader of the Reaper's troops and undeniably a good one.

"About that," the man who was holding the rifle named Fukunaga, started. He continued eyeing at the orange haired boy that was now leaving the restaurant. But he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a bald man that was wearing a black suit and tie.

"—the subject has left the restaurant. A man was tailing him," Fukunaga continued

_[ Where are they going? ]_ Yaku asked

"We don't know that yet." Fukunaga then hummed, "But there's one thing that we could be certain of."

_[ What is it? ]_

"These guys, I think they're part of a mafia."

_[ What? ]_ Fukunaga's eyes widened for a second when it wasn't Yaku he heard at his earpiece. But what he heard was their second boss, Shimizu Kiyoko.

_[ What made you say that? ]_ Yaku concernedly asked.

"There are two new additions and their cufflinks, well—" Fukunaga stated as he was cut off by Yaku

_[ What the fuck is with their cufflinks? ]_

"Tsukihi soldiers."

_[ What? ]_

* * *

_20:59:01_

_| After Kei and Kuroo entered the bathroom |_

  
  


Hinata was sitting still at their table, dazed at what just happened. 

_Will Kei be okay? What will they talk about? What would I do if something bad happened to Kei?_

Unwanted thoughts kept flooding onto his mind until finally he was knocked out of his reverie when someone waved their hand near his face. He looked up and was relieved to see that that person was someone he's familiar with.

"Woah. Thank goodness you're still alive," greeted by the person.

Hinata smiled, "Barely. What are you doing here, Tanaka-san?"

The man who Hinata called Tanaka, was wearing a full on black suit & tie grinned, 

"We're taking you home. Orders from Kei."

* * *

  
  


_20:58:23_

  
  


"I just have to tell you who I am then?" 

Kuroo's eyes widened then he looked up to meet Kei's, "You'll really tell me?"

"Yeah," Kei agreed then he started to remove the gray suit he was wearing and handed it to Kuroo

"Okay then that's one question answered. Can I ask you another?" Kuroo asked while accepting Kei's suit

"Sure. What is it?" Kei said while unbuttoning the first two buttons of the buttoned down long sleeved white polo he was wearing underneath the gray suit

"Why.. are you stripping?"

Kei just glared at Kuroo then parted the left side of his polo. Kuroo raised an eyebrow to Kei's actions.

Kei sighed, "Look," he said while pointing at his skin underneath his left collar bone.

And there it was. A black crescent moon with the hues of orange fading in its ends. Kuroo's mouth opened at the tattoo he saw. Or much more, a mark. A mafia mark. The mafia mark he knows too well.

"Tsukihi," Kuroo mumbled, "you a member?" he continued

"I'm the brother of the boss," Kei answered

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up, "You're— the secret son?"

"What's with that nickname? You're making it sound like I'm an illegitimate child."

"No, it's just that, we knew the previous boss had two sons but we never saw the second. You're always hidden."

"I wasn't hidden. I chose not to be presented," Kei grumbled

"Why?" Kuroo wondered

Kei turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face from the prying eyes of the man in front of him. 

Drop after drops of water falls down from the faucet outside the cubicle they're in. It was the only sound ever heard inside the room. And with this trickling silence climbing into his spines, he knows that the man in front of him won't leave his eyes away from Kei. Kei knows that if he doesn't answer that one word question, his head will get decapitated. The scythe has already been positioned at his neck. 

_Fucking reapers._

He inhaled. Exhaled. Looked at Kuroo, then pointed at the side of his own head, "Everyone's chasing me for this."

"The smarts?"

Kei chuckled shakingly, "It would've been easier if it were only for the smarts."

Kuroo noticed the shaking voice and the fiddling of fingers by the man before him so he asked,

"Are you.. scared?"

Tsukishima paused then continued, "And if I told you that I am?" 

Kuroo's eyebrows scrunched. He doesn't understand. And he thought he'd never understand. _What fear should he have? He's got a mafia backing him up. He's the one that should be feared._ Kuroo thought because never had he felt fear in his life.

Twenty years ago, when he was kidnapped by another gang to use as a threat against his father, there was nothing. Seven years old Kuroo didn't feel fear.

Ten years ago, when his mother was at her deathbed, he never felt it. The fear of your loved one dying, seventeen years old Kuroo never felt it. 

But he saw it with the people around him. He saw the concept of fear being felt. Those moments at the chambers of their house where he and Sakusa would tormently torture people for whatever reasons. There, fear would surround the person lying at that metal bed or at the person tied at that metal chair or at the person hanging from the chains. 

Witnessing fear, Kuroo was unmoving. He didn't enjoy doing it but he wasn't against it. He wasn't sad or ecstatic about it. It was his job, something he had to do. He had to inflict fear to others. Torturing was an obligation and witnessing fear was just an addition.

That's why he doesn't understand. He was on the edge of his feet. His heart badly wants to escape from his body. His brain was pounding hard against his skull. He doesn't like it. There was something about this man before him that he knows could end his life in a flick of a finger yet here he was, being scared of something else. This feeling was foreign to Kuroo and he hates experiencing it. 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, with the uncertainty of the new emotion welling up in his heart, he slammed both his hands into the wall placing them to each side of Kei's head, caging him.

"I'm—" Kuroo said, his voice trembling but his eyes remained locked onto Kei's, "—feeling like shit now. So I wanna get this done. Did you fucking killed my father?"

The question made Kei's jaw drop, all the blood visible in his face were gone. His golden eyes widened behind his glasses.

"..What?" It came out more like a whisper rather than a question from Kei's mouth

"Did the Tsukihi conspire this?" Kuroo's question came out rushed

Kei slowly shook his head, disbelief and _fear_ evident in his moisting eyes.

Kuroo bit his lower lip. He doesn't like it, this unfamiliar feeling that has been climbing up from his guts. There's something dangerous about the blond that he cannot discern. And without thinking rationally, he let his gut feeling take over him.

Taking out a syringe from the pocket of his lab coat, he positioned its needle at Kei's side neck. His actions earned a scrunched eyebrows from the latter.

"What are y—"

"Shh. I'm the one who's doing the talking here. Did the Tsukihi kill my father?"

"I told you, we—"

"The content of this syringe, do you know what it is?"

"... Poison?"

"Right. Ethylene glycol to be precise. They said that it tastes sweet."

Kei grinned, "And if it's sweet, why are you gonna inject it to me? You should've let me taste it. I have a sweet tooth after all."

"Oh, I'm not gonna use it on you," Kuroo then stared at the syringe, "I have a duplicate being held by a waiter right now. One call away and I could drop it to a certain someone's dessert," his gaze went back to Kei, "So, I would like an honest answer. Did you kill my father?"

Kei's eyes widened, the heaving of his chest stopped. Kuroo thought that he finally baited Kei and that from now on, only honest words will be told. 

Kuroo waited for Kei to answer but the latter only looked at Kuroo without breaking eye contact. Then, after what seems like forever, Kei finally answered. But instead of answering with words, he held up his right hand, showing Kuroo his right palm.

Kuroo could finally take a good look at Kei. Then, he realized. _He was holding a knife at his left hand. Fuck, he could've stabbed me anytime._ There was another thought, or rather a question hanging from his head

"Why did you slit your right palm?"

Kei narrowed his eyes, "I'm obviously initiating a blood pact."

"Why?"

Kei sighed, "because I wanted to prove it to you. We didn't kill your father. We didn't even know he was dead. And I know that _you_ know our gang wouldn't do that."

Kuroo contemplated for a while, then he asked, "Can I refuse?"

"What?"

"You refused my handshake a while ago. I have the right to refuse yours."

Kei's mouth agape, he blinked his eyes continuously. He fastly sighed, 

"Well, sorry to break it to you but this isn't just a simple handshake Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm literally giving my trust and honesty to you."

"I was only joking. Damn you're so serious."

"Says the one who pinned me and threatened to poison my friend."

Kuroo chuckled and heaved a long sigh of relief. He took the knife that Kei was holding and slit his right palm. He held out his right hand, initiating a handshake.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you really didn't kill him," Kuroo apologized

Kei took Kuroo's hand, their slit palms joining together, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Well, thanks? It's fine really it was bound to happen. You know us being in the mafia and all," Kuroo was the first to take his hand back from the handshake, "Since that's all resolved, should we continue our dinner? Or rather dessert."

"Without the ethylene glycol?" Kei humoringly asked

Kuroo chuckled, "Yeah. Without the ethylene glycol."

"Well before that, what should we do with this?" Kei asked while holding up his right hand that has been slit.

"Oh, well, uh. We should wash it first of course."

"Yeah. Right."

"You should button up your shirt."

"Oh right."

Kuroo shakingly chuckled, "Well that was awkward."

"No shit you almost killed me."

Kuroo nods then stopped at his tracks, "You said that your name was Sawamura Hotaru. Is that really your name? Not a Tsukishima?"

"That was obviously fake. I mean, why would I tell my name to a stranger?" 

"You knew who I was. Not really a stranger you know," Kuroo went back to walking, "Then what's your name?"

Kei paused before walking with Kuroo, "Kei. Tsukishima Kei."

Kuroo just hummed as they walked back to the dining area of the restaurant. They were making their way to their table when a greeting, or more like a shout, interrupted them.

"Tsukki!" As a response, Kei visibly groaned while Kuroo whipped his head to the voice's direction. He was met by a guy with golden eyes and hair who has natural black roots but its end fading into white.

"Well if it isn't the governor," Kuroo reached out his right hand when it was lightly swatted by Kei.

"Use your other hand."

"Ah," Kuroo said in acknowledgement and late realization that his right palm is in a not-so shakeable state.

The man, or the governor as Kuroo said, took his hand and shook them excitedly, "Ah! Kuroo Tetsurou. We finally met."

"The pleasure's all mine Sir Bokuto Koutarou."

The governor, Bokuto, slapped him in the shoulder, "Haha! Don't get uptight on me now!" 

Kuroo lightly chuckled, "What brings you here?"

"Oh. I have a date." Bokuto put a hand on his chin, "Hm, more like business wise though."

"A date?" Tsukishima finally joined in the conversation

"Yeah.

"With who exactly?" 

Bokuto turned at his back and waved at someone. A man wearing a black, tight, long sleeve tucked inside his pants while holding a cream colored long coat in his arm made his way towards the three. He briefly shared a glance at Kuroo then his eyes found its way to Kei. He smiled and reached out a hand,

"Hello. Akaashi Keiji."

"Tsukishima Kei." Kei took his hand and shook back, "I'd be a person in the past if I don't know who you are." Kei continued as they broke off their handshake. 

"You flatter me." Akaashi then reached his hand out to Kuroo, "And you are?"

Kuroo's eyes widened. But nonetheless, he took Akaashi's hand. Due to the shock he took, he forgot to use his left hand and use the hand that was not in the shakeable state. 

Kuroo grunted, "Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Well, uhm—" Bokuto started

"Oh yeah. The chef wanted to ask what you wanted," Akaashi cut him off, "he said that he'll cook anything you want. Even if it's not on the menu."

"Really? I have to go then." Bokuto then went to their table where the chef itself was waiting for them. The three of them stared at Bokuto then simultaneously went to look at each other.

Akaashi looked at Tsukishima, "Uhm."

"Don't worry. He knows," Kuroo answered

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows so Kuroo continued, "He's the second son of the Tsukihi."

"The secret son?" Akaashi said with raised eyebrows

"And for the second time, stop making it sound like I'm an illegitimate child."

"So you're back? And now you're dating the governor?" Kuroo asked

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I'll tell you later. It's something connected to the company." 

Kuroo hummed, "Tomorrow. Let's talk tomorrow. I'm betting you haven't rested yet."

Akaashi nods, "Well I'll be leaving the two of you now."

Kuroo and Kei stared at the retreating back of Akaashi then stared at each other. 

Kuroo sighed, "Well what should we do now?"

"Go home?" 

"You have a ride?" Kuroo asked as they walked outside of the restaurant.

"I'm gonna be waiting for one."

They stopped at the pavement then both turned towards each other's direction.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Kuroo grinned

"Sure."

"Wait rea—"

Then Kuroo's phone rang, interrupting their conversation. He grumbly swiped the screen to answer the call and put his phone against his ear.

"What?" 

_[ I'll kill your siblings ]_

Kuroo sighed, "They're your siblings too."

_[ Still killing them ]_

"What did they do now?"

_[ They kicked me out of the car ]_

"Why would they kick you out?"

_[ They're chasing someone. I told them not to because I know you'll get mad . Now, here I am. On the street ]_

"They're chasing who?"

_[ another mafia ]_

"What mafia?"

_[ The Tsukihi ]_

Kuroo turned to stare at Kei, "Fuck."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello after 2 months of being in a slump for this fic I am finally back :")) I was really on this worst writer's block and motivation was foreign for me for the past few weeks. But I have this impulse a while ago to just write and so here it is. I'm sorry for those who have waited. I felt so bad suddenly leaving this story despite the wonderful comments you always leave for me. Thank you everyone and I hope I'll be able to upload the next chapter (which I am now writing as I post this) within this week.
> 
> School have started for me and it's hard indeed. 
> 
> I hope you all stay safe and healthy amidst all the happenings in the world. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone!!


End file.
